Worthy of Athena Continued
by PhoenixRyder16
Summary: Hello! This is the continued story of Worthy of Athena by YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg. She couldn't write it any more so I adopted it! Anyway, read hers first to get the full story!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hello! I'm Liz and I am continuing a story that, unfortunately, the author, YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg, could not finish. :(

Anyway, I will be updating this story as much as possible, but I am still under 18 and sadly still have to go to school. But I will be updating fast and I hope that you like my thoughts on this! And I hate flames and if you flame me then I will be very angry and say some things I probably shouldn't so DON'T FLAME ME! I will take constructive criticism on how you think I should write the story though. PROPS TO YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg!

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my chest. All the other Athena kids had left for supper so I had the cabin to myself. I went to my trunk and pulled out a orange camp shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and all the undergarments. I grabbed them and walked back to the bathroom to get ready. After I had thrown them on I threw my hair in a messy ponytail, not really caring whether it looked great or not.

But what if Percy... No! I don't care! I walked out of the cabin, having an internal conflict with myself on whether I should turn around and make myself presentable.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" Annabeth walked up behind me, still carrying a bow from archery.

"Nothin' much. Shouldn't you be at dinner?" I asked, glad for a distraction.

"I stayed after for some extra practice. Why aren't you there already?" She answered.

"I had to take a shower. Malcolm was helping me with sword fighting... What in Hades!" My voice was screeching out. The dinning hall was in flames, and most of the campers were running to go get there swords. In the middle of the flames was a huge chimera fighting with a camper, but I was too far away to tell who it was.

"Come on!" Annabeth yelled, getting me out of my daze. I ran to catch up with her as she sprinted up to the monster.

"Annabeth! Catch!" Thalia came running from the other side of the forest. She tossed a dagger and Annabeth's Yankee hat into the air. Annabeth caught them with ease, slipping on the Yankees hat as she ran.

Ok, now might be a good time to use my gifts. I pinched one of the small charms on my wrist. The small charm floated off and floated to my chest. It then slowly changed to a leather and metal chest plate.

"Sweet, but I think that I need more." I said to myself. I grabbed another owl and it floated off and landed in my left palm. It grew to a large shield with an owl engraved in the front. I quickly grabbed my necklace and it floated off as well. It went to my right hand and formed a sword.

_Cool _I thought. I ran into battle as fast as I could. Well, here goes nothing.

AN/ Thanks for reading! Sorry that this chapters short but I'm just getting used to this writing thing. I promise I'll try to update faster and with longer chapters but I was really really busy with school this week Thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE!

** :D**


	2. Author's Note : Sorry

Authors Note Only! (Sorry)

Hey! I am so sorry about the really long update wait! I have been so busy that I will admit that I forgot about the story. I am working on it and I will try and get it up before tomorrow. But if not than it WILL be up tomorrow. Again I am so sorry and I hope that you will forgive me and keep reading. Also I will have review answers up in the next chapter. Thank you!

I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson series or either of their characters.

-Liz


	3. Chapter 2

AN/ Hello! I am sooooooo sorry for updating so late! If you read the Authors note before this I am soooo sorry, I was having internet problems and I couldn't get the chapter to upload. . Anyway, I love all the reviews I got! Not many unfortunately, but I still am happy that I got any at all! Here are the reply's to the reviews I did get! And I am sorry if I didn't put some up there either I accidentily skipped over you or you updated too late.

Twilight Gleek: Thanks and sorry for not updating sooner!

Alexandria goddess of dancing: I am so so so sorry that I couldn't update faster! Thanks for the review though!

Posiden'sdaughter: Thanks!

Ariana Kaylani: Thanks You! And again I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner.

MoonlitSorrows: Thank you and I will try and go into an awesome detail.

twilight luv82: Thanks for the review and your just gonna have to wait and see.

RedWhiteBlack13: Thank you for understanding and I hope you understand the internet problem as well. And just like twilight luv82, your going to have to wait and see.

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Why is it always Athena? I thought that Annabeth was confusing, but these mixed signals from Bella are even worse! I mean first I explained why I couldn't be with her and then I kissed her to show her I cared and she slaps me! I need a girl dictionary. Do they make those?

"Percy! Wake up and get over here! It's your old friend!" Nico yelled from the pavilion, which I saw was now rising in flames. In the midst of the flames was a chimera that I faintly remember from my trip to St. Louis. Well, at least now I have more back up.

"OK, but who's in there now?" I yelled back, already uncapping Riptide.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Bella, and some new chick." Nico yelled. Wait, did he say Bella was in there, she hasn't even been here a whole week! I have to get her out of there! I sprinted to the battle. She's gonna get me killed one day.

"Percy! Where's your armor?" Bella yelled at me, holding up her shield to a burst of flame.

"Don't need it! What are you doing in here!" I yelled slicing at the chimera.

"Chill, I'm more experienced than you think!" She yelled back. She charged forward, slicing through the fall of flames in front of her. She stabbed the chimera and dodged to the left as it's tail came after her. It's head was being distracted by a strange girl with red hair.

_Oh well I'll find out who she is later _I ran into the flames, Nico following close behind. He stopped at the flame wall since he wasn't invincible to flames. And for some reason the flames haven't caught a hold of my clothes yet.

I sliced at the chimera's foot, hoping to cut a good enough gash to distract it from Bella. It yelped in pain and roared at me. It started slowly walking towards me, blasting flames at campers trying to stop it. I braced myself to fight it head on.

"Move idiot!" The red head jumped in front of me pushing me to the side. I hit the ground hard, grunting a bit. I stood back up quickly, watching the chick fight the chimera. She was dodging left and right, stabbing where she could when she could. It was a good technique, but eventually she was going to tire.

I walked slowly to the chimera's side. It was so distracted with Red Head it didn't even notice me. Bella was distracting it's tail, so I quickly ran to it's side.

"This is for making me jump off the Gateway Arch." I said and stabbed my sword into it's heart. It roared and dissolved into dust.

Everyone started to put the flames out. I concentrated and brought about 25 gallons from the river. A huge water bubble floated into the pavilion. I started spraying down the building, putting the flames out and every once in a while spraying a camper .

"Hey, thanks for that, I didn't know how long I was going to last." I turned around to see Red Head talking to me. She looked about 14 and very sporty. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing cross country shorts with a racer-back sports shirt. "By the way, my names Pippa. I'm guessing your Percy?" She looked at me with sea green eyes.

"How do you know that?" I said, looking at her with wary eyes.

"Because I'm your sister. Well half-sister anyway. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

_What!_

AN/ Hey! How did you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I do not update at least until I get some reviews. Thank you! R&R

-Liz


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all of my awesome readers! Once again I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait. This time it was just me not really having anytime to update. Schools been really tough on me and I hope you understand. But I still have my responsibility to you guys and I hope that you enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING! (except for Pippa) :)

Pippa's POV

Percy was staring at me, his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"You know, if you don't close your mouth your gonna catch flies." I said. He shut his mouth abruptly, now just staring at me.

"OK, so Percy has a little sis. How old are you?" A boy around my age asked. He had olive skin and short, black hair.

"14, and who are you?" I don't exactly like it when people know more about me than I do about them.

"I'm Nico, this is Bella and you obviously know Percy. Where are you from?" The boy asked again. He is persistent isn't he?

"I come from Miami, Florida. I lived in an awesome estate near the beach, and was happy there until a monster tried to kill me and almost killed my little baby half-brother. My mother told me she knew they would find me eventually.

"She said my father had told her to send me here, and for me to find a Perseus Jackson, but prefers to be called Percy. I came here and started fighting. That's about it." I said. There were a few other things that added on to that, but at least I got the gist of it.

"How did you fight that good. It was actually a pretty good technique, despite the endurance capability on it." Percy looked at me with a wary gaze.

"I took some fencing classes, and can actually do much better then that. I was actually trying to get you to kill it. On the way to camp I met a God. He told me of your fighting skill and I admit, I was curious." Were they ever going to be done asking me questions?

"Where did you get the sword?" Nico questioned.

"Remember the God I told you about? He gave it to me, said it was from my father." I looked at the blade, which I still hadn't switched back yet. I pressed the jewel on it's hilt and it shrunk to a Dolphin charm. I hooked the charm through a loop on my lucky charm bracelet.

"Who was this God?" Percy inquired.

"Hermes, God of Travelers, Thieves, and Messengers. He gave me the charm and a shield, but I didn't want to use the shield. It's no fun if there's no danger." I smiled and walked away to the big house. The whole gang started following me, but keeping their distance from me. Is it like this with every camper?

"No, but you bring some danger. If your here than that means that Poseidon didn't just break the truce once, but twice, even though the war's over the danger for you is still great. Zeus and Hades will be mad." I was confused until I realized I said that out loud.

"Percy who is this? Is she the one who let the chimera in here?" I centaur was looking at me curiously, with both kindness and watchful eyes.

"No, she came right when the fighting was beginning, I don't know who let it in, but I will try to find out. This is Pippa, she claims to be my half-sister, although I hope that's not true. Not because I don't like her, but because the Gods will be very angry and I am scared of what they will do." Percy looked sad, and very worried.

"Oh, has she been claimed yet? Like with the sign?" Chiron asked. Percy shook his head no.

I blueish green hue started glowing above me. I looked up and there was a trident. But all of a sudden a gray light, shaped as an owl came down and lifted the trident in the air.

"Well looks like we both have a sis Percy." Bella said. I looked at her and she smiled warmly at me. All of the others were just staring in awe.

Chiron was the first to shake out of the phase. "All hail Pippa, Daughter of Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena." He bowed, but before anyone else could a bright light came from the left.

"Creation, Chiron. I do not have children with the Lord of the Seas. Aphrodite suggested we create her to help with the next prophecy, but I don't think that is her only reason. I must go now, Poseidon has agreed to let her stay with Bella in the Athena cabin. Good luck Pippa. Figuratively, you are my daughter. Good bye Bella, Pippa. Look away." We looked away as Athena went to her divine form.

AN/ Hey sorry about another really short chapter, and the next chapter will be back to Bella's POV. I hoped you liked it and tell me what I can do to make it better. Trust me it will not be all about Pippa, she's just gonna help things move along.


	5. Chapter 4

AN/ Hey! I am seriously sorry for being this terrible at updating. School has been tough and I have had some writer's block with this but luckily I have a three day weekend and was able to work this chapter out! Thank you for sticking with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight

Bella's POV (as promised)

"Well, that was fun. Come on lil' sis, I want to show you around camp." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into motion beside me. I started pointing out the cabins, activities, and all the other fun stuff but I noticed she wasn't really paying attention.

"Hello, earth to Pippa." I started waving my hand in front of her face She shook her head and looked at me with a dazed expression.

I chuckled. "Wow, didn't think I was that boring. Maybe I can use this next time one of the Ares kids try to get to me." I smiled.

She laughed. "No, your not that boring,they will still taunt you." I laughed. "I'm sorry for not paying attention. I was just thinking why I couldn't have just been normal, you know? I mean, I don't even know what I am. I'm not even a Half-Blood! Am I a goddess? Athena said I was creation, so am I just a clone or something? What am I supposed to help with? I'm just really confused, that's all." She finished with a small frown on her face. I smiled and gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"I can't ell you too much, seeing as I am actually kind of new here myself, but I can tell you that your not alone. Whatever you are, you have the whole Athena cabin plus Percy behind you. We won't let you down." I smiled at her, hoping to reassure her that everything will be OK. She smiled back a grateful grin.

"Hey Bella! Who you got there!" Travis and Connor yelled at us, coming out of the Hermes cabin. _Uh oh _I thought.

"Hold on to anything you count as valuable. She nodded and took her bracelet off and held it in her hands. I took my wallet out of my pocket and got a tight grip on it.

"Bella, it's not nice to keep things to yourself. Are you going to introduce short stuff here?" Travis said, mischief clear in his eyes.

"I'm not that short." Pippa glared. Nice Travis, already getting the newbie to hate you.

"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness, but he can't help himself. He was dropped as a baby." Connor smirked at Travis who just glared at him.

"My name's Pippa, and don't worry. I forgive you. If both of you promise not to ever try to steal my stuff." Pippa smiled knowingly. She was good.

"Deal. So Pippa, who is your parent exactly?" Travis questioned. Pippa winced.

"I'm not sure, Bella can you explain, I think I'm gonna go retire to the nice comfortable bed in the Athena Cabin." Pippa asked, looking hopeful at me. I nodded and chuckled as I saw her shoulders fall in relief. She smiled at me and ran off to the Athena cabin. I saw Annabeth there welcoming her in.

"So, if she doesn't know then why did she go off to the Athena cabin?" Connor asked.

"And if she is Athena's, why didn't she just tell us?" Travis quickly said, making sure I answered all of the questions.

"Well, lets just say she isn't a Half-Blood. Not exactly anyway. We are still trying to figure out the details, but she is a creation of Poseidon and Athena." They still looked confused but nodded.

I talked to them a little bit more about some random subjects then left to follow Pippa's example. I entered the cabin to find almost everybody asleep. Annabeth was on her computer and Malcolm was looking over some papers.

I smiled at Annabeth and grabbed some cloths for the shower. Once I was done I towel-dried my hair as best as I could, not wanting to wake anyone up with a hair dryer. I jumped in bed and grabbed a Greek version of _Wuthering Heights. _Annabeth had given it to me on my first day here.

"Hey Bella?" I turned my head to the whispering Annabeth. Speak of the devil...

"Yes Annabeth?" I whispered.

"Do you have those boots that I told Aphrodite to give to you?" She whispered.

"Oh ya, I'm sorry I forgot to give those back." I started to move out of my bed but she stopped me.

"No, it's fine I want you to keep them, but did they work OK?" She asked with hope filled eyes.

"If you mean they fly then ya they worked great! I love them and they were a big help." I answered. Her eyes were lit with joy at my answer.

"Alright, thank you Bella. That's all I needed to know. Night Bells." and with that she crept to her bed. I chuckled and decided just to go to sleep.

I put _Wuthering Heights _under my pillow and closed my eyes.

I was in a large cavern. It was dark and there was a pit about 50 meters ahead. I could here low voices down in the pit put couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I was trying to listen when they stopped.

"So little Bella has come to see us. How wonderful." a chilling voice spoke from the depths of the pit. I shivered.

"No, reason to be scared. I don't bite, come help me Bella, I can return your father to you. Help me rise and I can to much more than that." the voice said. I realized who I was talking to. Kronos.

"Come help me Bella, come help me and I can make you Princess of this world. Come little Isabella, come..." I could feel the voice sucking me into the pit. I screamed and tried to run away but my feet felt like lead. I screamed and screamed until I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella wake up! Bella what's wrong? Please, wake up!" I pulled myself towards the kinder voice.

I sat up gasping, Annabeth and Pippa giving me worried looks. The whole cabin was looking at me, some of them still in their eds but most of them were up and around.

"Bella are you alright? You just started screaming out of nowhere, you sounded extremely frightened." Pippa asked, I nodded.

"It was just a dream, I'm OK." I said, still trying to catch my breath. Annabeth and Malcolm exchanged a worried glance. Malcolm came over from his bed.

"Bella, demi-god dreams are never just nightmares or good dreams. I is the Fates trying to tell you something. Either something that is happening or something that will happen. You can pop up in the middle of someones conversation and not move from your bed." Malcolm said. Oh shit.

"I dreamed of Kronos, in Tartarus. He kept saying to come help him, that he could bring my father back and make me princess of the world or something. I felt his voice staring to pull me in but I couldn't run away." I whispered. Annabeth looked at me worried. She nodded.

"OK, get dressed and then we will all go to breakfast. I will take this to Chiron and see what he says about it." She walked away and finished getting ready for the day. I got up and got out an orange camp t-shirt, some khaki shorts that went to about mid-thigh, and some my Nike shocks. I went to go take another shower and used Annabeth's hair dryer. It didn't look all that bad, so I just left it down and put a hair band around my wrist for later.

"You ready Bella?" Pippa asked from the door way. She was wearing her reddish-auburn hair up in a high ponytail. She had on the camp shirt and some black cross country shorts.

'DO you only wear cross country shorts?" I asked her.

"Ya well, they are really comfortable and really easy to fight in." she said.

"Ok, I get what you mean." I walked out of the bathroom with her behind me.

"Oh, wait." I said and ran back in the bathroom. I grabbed my necklace and my bracelet off the counter and ran back out the door. Don't want to leave those lying around.

We walked to the dining pavilion and saw almost every cabin except for the Aphrodite kids. Of course they are probably still getting ready.

Annabeth was talking urgently with Chiron. He had a scowl on his face and I couldn't mistake the fear in his eyes.

"Hello, earth to Bella? Is this reversed or something now?" I shook my head and smiled at Pippa. We walked to out table and waited to begin.

"Camp Half-Blood. We got a new camper yesterday. Pippa, Daughter of Athena." I gave Chiron a knowing glance. He didn't want the other campers to be worried since she technically wasn't a Half-Blood. Pippa seemed to understand as well as she seemed to give a quick wave to everyone.

"Now, let's eat!" He clapped and immediately food appeared on our pates. Pippa looked confused at her goblet, which was still empty.

"Talk to it. Tell the goblet what you want." she looked at me like I was crazy. "Just do it." She nodded but probably still thought I was loony.

"Non-alcoholic Shirley Temple please." she said. Immediately the goblet filled with a red fizzy substance. I laughed.

"Not so crazy anymore am I?" I chuckled. She laughed and took a sip. I heard her moan with pleasure.

I told my goblet to give me cherry soda and took a drink. I got up and gave two strawberries to Athena. I saw Pippa do the same to Athena, Poseidon, and strangely Aphrodite.

After we were done, we started walking back to the Sword Arena. None other than Clarisse stopped us.

"Alright, left Bella alone, but people will start to thing I'm going soft If I leave little Carrot -top be." she said, the other Ares campers snickered behind her.

"Don't call me Carrot-top" Pippa said defiantly, glaring Clarisse right in the eye. Huh, that's a first.

"Hmm, I don't know, I like the nickname. It really suits you. SO, Carrot-top, watch are ya' gonna do about it?" Clarissa mocked her.

"How about a fight in the sword arena? If I win, You have to stop calling me anything but my real name Pippa, and you get to be my personal slave. If you win I get to be your personal slave for the the next week and you have all mocking rights." Pippa said. Well, she was getting herself into some deep shit.

"Your on. Let's go." Clarisse and Pippa walked to the sword Arena and stared gearing up. Clarisse got her armor and her electric spear and went to the middle. Pippa grabbed her dolphin charm and her sword came out onto her hand. She looked around for some armor but none fit. I walked over.

"Here, borrow mine, we're about the same size." I said. I tapped the first and second charms. The breast plate popped onto my chest but I took it off and helped Pippa put it on. I handed her the shield.

"Sorry, I don't have a helmet." I looked around for one but she was walking to the middle before I could stop her.

"You got guts, I respect that." Clarisse said. Then she charged right in. To anyone besides Pippa and maybe Percy it would look like a weak spot, but Pippa immediately parried the spear and jumped to the side. She made a jab the I knew wouldn't be lethal, she was testing Clarisse.

Clarisse jumped to the side to avoid the jab but she landed off balance. Pippa immediately twisted Clarisse's spear with her sword and sent it flying to the ground. Pippa pointed the tip of her sword to Clarisse's throat.

"That was the same move Percy used against Luke the first day he fought him." Annabeth said next to me.

"Really, maybe it's in the blood." I joked. She laughed.

"Well, that was honestly amazing. But I was going easy." Clarisse said, but I could see fear in her eyes.

"Sure you were. I didn't think it was in the mean Ares campers to go easy." Pippa taunted, smirking at the easy defeat. Clarisse glared at Pippa as she put down her sword.

Pippa started walking towards the benches and yelled back over her shoulder, "Oh and Clarisse?" Clarisse looked at Pippa, anger in her eyes. "Find me some armor please, and once your done with that I think my sword needs to be polished." Pippa sat down and started taking off my armor. Meanwhile Annabeth and I could not stop laughing as Clarisse stalked over to the armory to get Bella her armor.

"Good going sis!" Malcolm yelled. Pippa winked at me and handed back my shield and breast plate. I had a feeling we were going to have a lot of fun together.

AN/ Hey! I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry if you didn't. I tried to make it longer because I felt bad about the other chapters being so short. Thank you and R&R!

~Liz


	6. Chapter 5

AN/ Readers, I have no excuse for being this late except for general laziness, and I forgot about it. I hope I haven't lost all of my readers. But if you are still there, then I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and for those of you who have read The Lost Hero, let's pretend there is no curse on the Hephaestus cabin, K? And Leo is there, just use your imagination that none of the other things have happened in The Lost hero. Percy's still there, Jason's at his camp, but Piper and Leo are at Camp Half Blood.

Pippa POV

After the arena, I had archery with Will Solace, which I was hoping wasn't going to be a total disaster. Annabeth told me that Percy couldn't shoot to save his life.

"Pippa! I've been looking forward to you're visit. Most of the time Athena chooses not to do Archery, mostly because they like the close combat better." Will joked. I smiled and walked toward a table with different types and sizes of bows. I looked up and down the table, my face surely showing my confusion. Will chuckled.

"I'm not sure of your strength level, but I would say a 30 or 40lb compound would be best, especially since you're new." He smirked. I glared at him. He laughed and grabbed a camo bow with pulleys at both ends. He gave me a quiver full of arrows and two arm braces.

I walked over to a empty target area and put my gear on. I looked at the target and studied for a little bit, trying to judge the best way to do this. I brought the bow up and load it, pulling back the string as far as I could and finding a comfortable stance. Aim...and...fire!

The arrow shot through the air and hit the third ring from the middle, on the right side. I narrowed my eyes and loaded another, aiming it a little farther left. Bulls-eye.

"Nice! You're sure you're not a daughter of Apollo? You have natural skills, Percy would be jealous, he still can't hit the target!" Will seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well, she IS a daughter of Athena. Percy doesn't think, he just shoots. At least Pippa had the brains to wait a little bit." A daughter of Apollo said next to me. She smiled. "I'm Greely by the way, I didn't get to introduce myself before." I smiled.

"I don't think anyone really did, it's been crazy." she laughed and went back to shooting.

"Alright, then lets see if I can fix anything." For the next hour, Will helped my shoot, with different kinds of bows, but I think I liked the compound bow the best. Will said he would get the Hephaestus cabin set on making me my own 40lb bow, they only had one right now, and it was his own.

Next I had water training with Percy. He was gonna help me control myself and my powers. This was actually during our lunch, but Chiron said he would wait about ten minutes, so we could get some practice in.

"Hey miss all-powerful, someone told me you can beat me at swordsmanship. And you hit a bulls-eye on your second try in archery. Soon they're gonna forget my name!" Percy smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get onto what we're supposed to be doing. What do we do first?" I rubbed my hands, ready to do something.

"Fine! You see that bucket floating in the water? Make a column of water below it, but it must stay on top of that column." I nodded and focused on the bucket. I imagined the water rising up below it, only a small bump appeared.

"Since you're just beginning, raise your hands up with it." I tried again, this time slowly bringing my hands up. I made a cup at the top of the column, so the bucket wouldn't fall off. A small pain started growing in the back of my head, and the longer I held the column, the worse it got. Percy clapped, so I let the column fall, the pain in my head receding into the depths of my head.

"That's perfect, and I love the cup idea, I wouldn't have thought of that. Now, did you feel a small pain in the back of your head?" I nodded. "That's good, as you work with you're powers, it will go away. It's like working out, the more you practice, the better you'll get. It doesn't take much just work on the for a little bit each day, and soon you can do more then a column. The waves are more fun. In your cabin just twirl some water through you're fingers, it's still a workout, and it will help with your control of the water." He instructed (**big word!). **

I nodded and smiled, then sent a small ball of water at his head. He didn't get wet, he just fell on his face, swallowing some sand. I started laughing my ass off, while he was spitting out sand and wiping it off his clothes.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, come on, it's lunch." Percy said, glaring at my still laughing figure. Ah, if looks could kill...

We walked to lunch, shoving each other and enjoying each others company. We walked into the pavilion and were about to split up to our respectable tables when I stopped. Percy looked at me with confusion.

"Do you think Poseidon or Athena would mind if I sat with my bro?" I asked. He looked surprised for a second before he shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't think they're gonna blast you for sitting at a different table though." I nodded and went to sit down with him. I sat and...nothing happened. I guess I'm okay then.

" Alright, I hope that so far your day has been good, and that it continues to be that way. Mr. D, anything to add?" Chiron bellowed.

"Um, no." He mumbled.

"Alright then. Eat up Campers!" As he said that food appeared. I looked down. Mm mm steak!

"Dr. Pepper please." I whispered to the goblet. The dark liquid fizzled up, those little bits of soda popping up, you now the ones that tickle your face when you take a drink? Ya, those things.

Me and Percy got up and gave the best piece of our meals to the fire. I did my usual, Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite. I couldn't help taking a whiff. It smelled delicious.

As we ate, Percy and I talked about whatever came to our minds. Once we had finished, I went to the forges while Percy went to the stables.

I walked in, it was of course smoldering hot. I looked around for someone who would look like the senior counselor. I walked up to the biggest guys I could see and poked him in the shoulder.

"Are you the senior counselor?" I asked. He chuckled and yelled out, "Hey Valdez! New girls lookin for ya!" Another guy walked around the corner, this one average for a normal guy, but small for Hephaestus.

"Really? Ya heard about the amazing Leo, huh?" he smiled, his curly black hair falling into his eyes. I rolled mine.

"No, I wanted to make sure you got the order from will about my bow. I am really excited to start using it." I gave him the best innocent smile I could muster. He laughed.

"Ya, we got it. An interesting order, not many campers like the compound, most go for the original. Hey, since this will be a rare thing, do you mind if I experiment a little? I want to see if I can make it compact, I'll probably ask my dad for a little help, but I want to see if I could make it easier to carry or something." He was watching me, hope dancing in his eyes. He was fiddling with his hand, probably something he does when he's nervous. I thought about it. It would make things easier, and if he messes up, then he can just make me a normal one.

"Sure, I see no problem with it. I would prefer something I could put in my pocket, like Percy has., but it doesn't necessarily return to my pocket. If it could that would be great though!" He nodded and ran of to a table, grabbing some papers and started drawing. I shook my head and walked out.

I went to the stables, having nothing better to do during the free time. I knew Percy was already in the sky, I wanted to try it too. It just seemed like so much fun.

_Hey guys, there's a new boss! _ I heard something say. I turned around.

"Did someone say something?" I said.

_It's us! The Pegasi, since you are a daughter of Poseidon, then you can hear us. _The same voice said. Cool, I guess. I looked around seeing if I found a Pegasi that stood out. Then I saw her. A beautiful paint Pegasi. She just stared at me, blinking her long lashes.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" I said, walking towards her. She whined and backed into her stall.

_Not happening girl. I don't give free rides. _The Pegasi glared at me, I just stared at her.

"Why do you not trust me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked.

_Not you. Someone else. But it's gonna take a while for me to trust you. Sorry. _Her eyes turned sympathetic. I nodded.

"Can I at least pet you? I promise I will not try to get on your back." I asked. She nodded her large head. I walked into the stall, closing the door behind me. I ran a head down her head and back, feeling her silky mane.

"Why don't you trust people?" I whispered. She snorted then replied, _The last person I let ride me sold me to a freak show in Vegas. There is so much crazy stuff there that most normal humans can see through the mist. She left me there, selling me to the boss, and I was stuck in a cage for 5 years, people prodding me and poking me. I was barely past a year-old then. I didn't know what else I could do. Then some half-blood from this camp heard about me, and bought me from the boss. Every since then no one has ridden me, because if someone is controlling me, then I have no free-will._

I was surprised. That was the first time I heard of a mythological creatures being sold for show purposes. It was terrible! "Were there any other real mythological creatures there?" I asked.

_No. The rest of them were fakes, something the boss made to make then look mythological. He did a great job with the make-up for the animals, and we were fed and taken care of., but I was meant to fly, not sit in a cage. _She finished. I nodded, thinking about how that must have been for her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

_My show name is The Painted-Wing, but I never learned my birth name. The first girl who rode me only called me girl. Everyone around here calls me Smudge. _She watched me closely, curiosity written in her eyes.

"Smudge is too ugly a name for you. How about Aquila. It means Eagle in Latin." She stared at me for a second, then spoke, _I like it. Most people name paints Patches or Jigsaw. You came up with something that names the other half of me. Thank you. _She nudged me and I laughed. I looked around for something to give her, an apple or sugar cube, when I saw Percy walk in with Blackjack. He put his horse in a stall and walked towards a table, pulling out a drawer and grabbing an apple.

"Hey Perce, toss me one?" I yelled out. He nodded and threw it, but instead of me catching it Aquila stepped in front of me and caught it with her mouth. She snorted a thanks, and I laughed.

_Whoa, someone's in Smudge's stall? How did she manage that? _Blackjack stared at me questioningly.

"I asked. It's not too hard. And her name's Aquila now." I said. Blackjack reared back and whined in surprise.

_Whoa Boss! You got a sis! _He whinnied. Percy shook his head, laughing.

"That's what I was telling you the whole time we were up! You were probably too busy daydreaming about that mare you saw yesterday." Percy laughed. Blackjack just snorted.

"Well if you two are done, it's time for me to go. See ya later Perce. By Blackjack. And Aquila, I hope we can learn to trust each other." I said on my way out. She whinnied in agreement.

Bella POV

Camp was awesome. The whole in my chest from Edward is pretty much gone, and I think that was thanks to Percy. I'm not sure how though, we haven't talked much. Whatever it is, I don't love Edward anymore, and it feels great.

I walked to my cabin, I had to grab my books for Greek Mythology. I opened the door and went to my bed, but I heard sobbing and stopped. I looked around and saw Annabeth comforting a young girl, she looked about 13.

"Shh, it's okay Amelia. It can't hurt you, it was a dream." she said, patting the girl's shaking back.

"But it took my brother's! They are in the Fields of Asphodel because I couldn't protect them!" She yelled out. I jumped in.

"What happened to your brothers, if you don't mind me asking." I whispered, sitting down on the bed opposing them. Amelia looked at me, looking started. She must not have heard me come in. He face fell after she got over the small fright.

"I was at my house, watching them while my dad was at work and my step-mom was at the market. A hell-hound busted in through the door. I got scared and rushed in front of my brothers, trying to protect them. I grabbed a fire prod and started swinging it. The hell-hound just growled, almost like it was laughing. Of course at that point in time I had no idea that only celestial bronze worked against monsters, I just grabbed whatever I could find.

"The fire prod would have no effect, but I held it anyway. The hell-hound charged, but I wouldn't move away from my brothers, who were 6 and 3. I stood to the side I little bit and swung the prod like a bat, but it just passed right through him. Then hell-hound crushed my brothers, they died almost instantly. That's when I ran, thinking I couldn't help them now, and my dad probably thinks I'm dead as well." More tears fell from her eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away. I felt so sorry for her that she had to go through this so young.

"How do you know they are in the Fields of Asphodel?" I asked. She sniffed.

"Because Nico told me. I wanted to know where they were, make sure they weren't in the Fields of Punishment. He told my they didn't make Elysium, but they ended up in Asphodel."

"You know, my dad got killed by a monster. I was talking with him at home, we were actually talking about me coming here, when a Hydra attacked us. It just came in, and my dad tried to distract it from me, when a bright light flashed. I just closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, my dad was gone. I don't know whether he died, or the same thing happened to him which happened to Percy's mom." I whispered.

"I'm sorry that happened. Ask Nico if he's dead." Amelia said. I smiled.

"Thank you Amelia. And don't take this hard on yourself. No one can blame you for what happened." I said. She gave a small smile and nodded. I got up, grabbed my books, and left the cabin. Mythology class. Fun!

-line break!-

After Mythology, I put my books up and headed to find Nico. What could hurt in asking him?

I spotted him talking to Percy. He looked confused, and slightly worried. Percy was thinking hard, a rare sight to see. Nico was talking to Percy urgently. I didn't want to disturb them, so I stood behind the corner of a nearby cabin and listened

"I'm telling you, his spirit is not in the underworld anymore. I was going to talk to him, like I normally do, but he wasn't there! He got the Elysium, but he told me he did not want to be re-birthed. I even asked the sentries there, and they said Beckondorf never went past them to rebirth. But he's gone! I can't sense him, I can't find him. Selena is there, but she said she hasn't seen him for a while." Nico was really freaking out over this.

"Well just wait a bit. If more souls start disappearing from the underworld, then we will worry about it." Percy said, looking Nico in the eyes. I decided then would be the best time to run, in pretending I hadn't heard anything.

"Hey Nico! Can I ask you something?" I said, strolling in as normal. They looked at me in confusion.

"Hey Bella, why did you walk in from behind the Hecate cabin?" Percy asked, suspicion settling into his tan face, his hair weeping over his eyes...stop it Bella!

"Uh, Conor and Travis hid my helmet, I was looking for it. Anyway, could you do something for me Nico? I want to know if my dad is in the underworld. Is he dead, or did he just...disappear? I need to know." I said, determined to get him to do this for me. He smiled.

"I will look next time I go down to the underworld. I promise." Nico's smile fell. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to go see my father." shadows swallowed him as he said 'my father'. It was very creepy.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you." Percy smirked. I sighed and nodded. He chuckled. "I would probably be doing the same thing. So, you up for sword lessons?" I groaned. He just laughed and pulled me over to the sword arena.

We sparred for over 30 minutes, him always winning of course, and then took a break. I was panting and gulping down water like we were gonna die, while Percy just sipped his water and twirled his sword. I glared at him.

"What! Just cause I'm better at swordplay then you, doesn't mean you get to hate me." Percy laughed. I just shook my head and tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't co-operate. Percy laughed again. "Here, let me." I grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled me up.

Because of a little thing called Newton's Law of Action/Reaction, me and Percy's faces got very close together. I couldn't help looking at his sea green eyes, his brown hair sweeping down in front of them. Percy was studying my face to, when his eyes stopped on my lips. Mine went down to his. There was less then tree inches in between our faces. We slowly stared to lean in. Two...one and a half...one...

"Hey Percy, I was wondering if...whoa! Sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something." Pippa stared at us, a piece of paper in her hands.. I lept away from Percy as fast as I could, my face turning as red as a ripe tomato.

"Um, ya, what was it you needed?" Percy asked, rubbing the back of his head. Pippa laughed and shook her head.

"It can wait. You two carry on. And Bella," I looked at her, slightly scared. "I'm not going to tell her, but I think you should tell Annabeth how you feel for Percy. You want her to hear it from you, not someone else." Pippa looked me dead in the eyes. I nodded. She smiled.

"See ya later Bella, Percy I'm telling Blackjack!" and with that Pippa ran out. Percy face palmed.

"Don't you love our sister!" I said.

AN/ Alright, not much action in that chapter, but I promise next chapter will be interesting. I just wanted to put in some background and a few new characters to the story! I hope you enjoyed it and I will be getting the next chapter up ASAP!


End file.
